The Fangirl Rulebook
by Falling For Kames
Summary: After deciding that her life as a miserable smoker isn't one worth having, Jo hears of 'Tumblr'- a site where she can place all of her worries and attention. Soon, she realizes she has a fetish for her ex-boyfriend and his bandmate, and she learns that spying isn't enough, so she takes a step deeper into her obsession. *Warning: Kames slash, smut, and 'abuse' for later chapters.*
1. Prologue

**Hiya loves!**

**So I'm finally out for the school year. Joy.**

**And I have like 27 new obsessions that consist of Matt Smith, Breathe Carolina, and danisnotonfire. Be jealous.**

**This story'll be a step out of the crapped box that I already write in, so be warned. A thirtytwoshot is coming. _[insert hysterical simultaneous laughing and sobbing here]_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

It's been a while since she's been out.

She needs to go out. Do something meaningful.

She needs to get her head out of the clouds.

Sighing, she rolled over in her cold, stiff bed, rubbing her eyes with fisted hands. Sleep would do her good. Through her lips slipped a quiet cough, making the petite girl wince in pain, her hand moving to hold herself in a sitting position. "Fuck," the blonde girl muttered, her feet sliding down to press down on cold, sticky hardwood flooring.

It wasn't until her eyes moved to meet the only source of light in the apartment that the girl really winced, her eyes stinging in the light. It was the norm that she ended up like this- tired, sore, and ruffled to no end. Not to mention the fact that she practically _looked _like a fart when she finally decided to climb out of bed; she smelled like one too.

Never would this girl ever figure out _how _she would always end up this way; she didn't do anything- other than sit in bed and self-sympathize. All she knew is that she'd climb in bed, sleep for a couple hours, wake up, and perspire until morning dawned.

Stumbling, the blonde stood up from her bed and scrambled across the room to the bathroom, groaning at the sight in the mirror. The girl sighed and leaned back in a long stretch, her hand reaching down to push one of the bathroom drawers open. She picked out her toothbrush and mindlessly turned the faucet on, swiping the brush across her teeth before putting it back in the drawer again.

It wasn't long before the blonde was in the kitchen, pulling out a cigarette and her lighter, lighting it absentmindedly and sucking in the smoke.

And then back to her room to be the socially awkward penguin that she was.

* * *

"Jo Taylor, get your pretty ass over here!" The blonde, Jo, sighed and whipped around, greeted with the sight of a ridiculously dressed method actress, scrambling to Jo's side. "Uh, hey, Camille," she began, her grin crooked as she looked the girl up and down. "And what exactly are you wearing?"

Camille smiled and spun around, her short, slutty dress ruffling a bit. "Some roll in a porno," the brunette shrugged before giggling, shaking her head at Jo's quirked eyebrow. "Nah. But it's some weird NCIS type show."

Jo nodded, guiding her friend out to sit on a lounge chair by the pool, her eyes scanning the area. Her eyes landed on her boyfriend, Kendall, and his fellow bandmate, James. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Kendall lean over James as they spoke quietly to each other, exchanging googily eyes with one other. The blonde finally pried her eyes off of her boyfriend to stare back at Camille, who shook her head in amusement.

"Jo, can't you just forget Kendall for five minutes? You two aren't even dating anymore," the brunette girl said, grabbing Jo's shoulder. The blonde stared down at her feet. _I forgot._

Camille laughed and pulled the blonde to her chest, holding the squirming girl for a moment before letting her free. "What the fuck?" Jo fumed, her stare bearing into her friend. "Hey, it distracted you," the brunette reasoned, holding her hands up in defense. The blonde girl frowned and hugged her knees to her chest, closing her eyes. She needed a good smoke.

"I'm not that bad, okay," Jo finally mumbled, stealing a glance at her ex-boyfriend and his best friend. It hurt Jo to see Kendall moving on, forgetting the blonde girl completely as he flirted with his bandmate. She watched as James blushed lightly, smiling up at Kendall as they leaned against one of the three Palm Woods' terribly made gazebos- the same one that Kendall and Jo sat in when the boy asked her out so many months ago.

"Hello?" Camille slapped the blonde girl across the shoulder and sighed, grabbing the back of the girl's hoodie and dragging her away.

When they got to the lobby, the brunette forced Jo down on a seat, throwing herself into the seat across from her friend. "Jo," Camille said firmly, staring daggers at the panicked blonde.

Jo sat in silence, staring at her friend blankly. She couldn't let Kendall get to her head. She needed to go out. Or get something to distract her. Sighing, the blonde brought a hand up to rub the back of her neck, standing up. Camille coughed and stood up too, moving around the decorative table between them to place a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, uhm, Camille," Jo got her friend's attention after a moment of silence between them, shuffling awkwardly. "What's that website that you always seem to choose over getting any kind of life?"

The brunette let out a chuckle and shook her head, smirking as she stepped back. "Tumblr."

* * *

The blonde girl stumbled through her apartment door, once again being met with a frigid, messy floor under her feet. She slammed the door behind her as she scrambled across the room, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter on her way. One hand worked to shed herself of a bright colored, disgusting hoodie, throwing it onto one of her many piles of dirty clothes littered across the floor; her other hand pulled a cigarette out of the pack and let the rest of the box fall to the floor as she threw herself into the chair across from her computer.

The petite girl flicked her thumb across the lighter and lit the joint, settling the cigarette between two fingers while she dropped the lighter. Leaning back, the blonde puffed out a breath of the addictive nicotine, opening her laptop thoughtlessly.

She hated that she was doing this, since she dreaded any use of a computer and hated just the mention of having to settle one finger on the hell-like machine that took up valuable space in her apartment. But, nonetheless, she still had one for emergencies.

The blonde was completely overwhelmed when her desktop popped up on the screen, her hand moving to pull the cigarette out of her mouth so she could exhale smoke. Closing her eyes, the teen let in all of the information she could remember from past experiences on the computer, remembering basic shit.

* * *

After an hour of staring blankly at the screen, the blonde finally had Tumblr up and on the monitor, the petite girl having already smoked her way through three cigarettes. Coughing, she tried to think up something to search on the website, glancing over at her pack of cigarettes and contemplating smoking a fourth joint.

Biting her lip, she withdrew her hand from the box of joints and stared at the screen, hesitantly typing in 'Kendall Knight' into the tag search. A second passed and a picture popped up of her ex-boyfriend, her heart skipping a beat. As she scrolled down the website, the girl suddenly started loving Tumblr, inhaling every inch of the pictures that flooded down the screen.

It wasn't long before she was starting to see text posts from fangirls that were raving about Kendall. Blinking, the blonde dismissed them, convincing herself that she was over the crazy Rushers. At the same time, they scared her a little.

What really scared her, though, was when _other _pictures started floating down her computer screens. Ones that included Logan, and Carlos.

And _James._

Inappropriate pictures.

Eventually, she realized that these fangirls were pairing her ex-boyfriend with his band mates, creating some weird-ass shit. "What in the fuck," the blonde coughed, staring down a photo shopped picture of Kendall and James kissing, the title being "Kames."

Scrolling back up to the top of the website, she hesitated before typing in 'Kames' into the search box. The blonde waited a moment before pressing 'enter', afraid of what would pop up. Eventually, she finally got the courage and entered the search, bracing herself.

As she scrolled through the many pictures and drawings of the two, she was about ready to explode, her heart beating faster than it should have been. Suddenly, through the flood of photos, came a long text post entitled 'Kames smut', making the blonde quirk an eyebrow as she read the introduction from the reader.

"_Warning: contains hot homosexual relations!_"

"Shit," the girl breathed, shifting in her chair as she thought of what that could possibly mean.

* * *

The blonde's eyes were wide as she devoured the last line of the "Kames smut", her whole body pressed against the front of her desk.

As she finished, the girls eyes moved hesitantly to stare out the window, just then realizing that she had a perfect view of Kendall and James out by the pool.

And, in that moment, Jo decided that she had a fetish for Kames.

* * *

**Anddd, done with the prologue.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. It really helps. :3**


	2. Drop it Like it's Hot

**Hello again, kiddos.**

**I know last chappy was short and choppy and whatever, but I'll edit it within the next week. Or I'll leave it how it is.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! I'm actually feeling good about this fic, so I hope people review more. :3**

**By the way, the first three lines of this chapter are supposed to be humorous, not me being stupid. Just had to point that out.**

**Here's chapter 2 of _The Fangirl Rulebook_!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Drop it Like it's Hot**_

_Obsessions._

_Easy to obtain, yet difficult to drop._

_Replacement doesn't help either, dipshit._

Letting out a steady breath, she pressed her cheap pair of binoculars to the window, a devilish grin ghosting her lips as she spied. Maybe inhaling the sight before her was slightly creepy in the back of her brain, but the thoughts could overcome that in a second, and she let them.

So this fetish had grown a bit in the last month, and now the blonde couldn't remember the last time she smoked, or even remember how it _felt_. She had to admit that replacing one obsession with another couldn't possibly work in a million years, but the petite girl could attest that this new fetish was something good for her. It lit a fire inside her that made her feel her age, and not like a forty-seven year old woman with 'extra baggage'.

Clearing her throat, she let out a heavy, deep breath as he took in the sight of the blond smiling as the slightly taller brunet fiddled playfully with the boy's bangs, his hand carding through the locks before dropping to his side again. "C'mon, James," the blonde girl muttered against her window, stomping her foot.

Just then her binds fell from their unstable position balancing on her dresser, knocking her head and sending her sprawling to the frigid, disgusting floor. "Jesus," she hissed, holding her head in frustration.

"I gotta get a better- _less painful_- view."

* * *

Giggling, Jo snaked her way around the lobby, unnoticed in the fairly empty area as she clutched her binoculars to her chest. The blonde stopped beside the exit doors, peering out to make sure Kendall and James still stood by the gazebos, before sneaking her way across the pool area to the space behind the plants on the opposite side of the pool as the boys. Grinning like an oh-so-obsessed fangirl, Jo thoughtlessly reached into the plants to pull out one of Carlos' tree hats, placing it on her head before settling herself in.

Sighing in contentment, the blonde pressed the binoculars to her head, spying for her ex-boyfriend and his bandmate across the pool. Eventually her gaze landed on them and she smiled, licking her lips as she watched James reach forward and fiddle with Kendall's t-shirt, purposely slipping his long fingers under the shirt before pulling back as he chattered away with the blond. Kendall smirked flirtatiously, obviously noticing the brunet's gesture as he shifted, settling a hand on his friend's hip.

"Jo, what the _hell_, are you doing?" An exasperated voice sounded from behind the blonde girl, pulling Jo out of her trance, the binoculars being thrown into the bushes in panic. Camille settled a hand on her hip, reaching out with long, accusing fingers to swipe the tree hat off of Jo's head, settling it safely back in the plants.

"What are you doing with Carlos' tree hat, _and _binoculars?" The brunette shook her head, merely sneaking the smallest of glances to the other side of the pool to confirm that it was Kendall before staring accusingly back at her friend. "You got a problem, sister," Camille chuckled, bringing a hand up to press to her forehead in frustration. _No doubt about that._

The small blonde twiddled her thumbs, feeling just ever-so-slightly like a kicked puppy. "This obsession over your ex-boyfriend has got to stop- hate to say it, but he's over you," the brunette said bluntly, eying the major amount of flirting and body language exchanged between her two friends across the pool. _If only she knew how much I am loving the fact that he's moving on._

After a ten minute long staring contest, Camille through her hands up in surrender and shook her head, walking off to search for Lucy. Jo's eyes followed her until she was out of sight, the blonde inwardly sighing as she realized that she had thrown her binoculars into the bushes.

* * *

She coughed as she stumbled back into her apartment, slipping her cardigan and Vans off. Smiling inwardly, she felt good about today's spying, retreating to the kitchen to obtain one of her half-empty bottles of Absolut vodka.

The blonde honestly couldn't tell when she had even started liking vodka, but she was sure as hell enjoying it as she sprawled into her computer chair, downing a quarter of the strong drink as she opened up her laptop. Things on the piece of shit computer seemed easier these days. Less recollection, more alcohol. Seemed to work pretty perfectly, in her opinion.

"Tumblr. Fanfiction. Tumblr. Fanfiction," the petite girl mumbled to herself, her eyes narrowed to slits as she leisurely sipped at the Absolut settled in her lap through a crazy straw she had on her desk. Someone had to stay classy, eh?

"Fanfiction," she decided aloud, easily using her buzz to zip her through the dear fortress of time and space to settle her on her one beloved website.

A night of ~hot~ homosexual relations warnings ensue.

* * *

**Happy birthday! Have a party!**

**Anywho, I promise the actual story will start next time- I just felt the need to let you guys warm up a bit before diving straight in.**

**Please review/follow/like! It helps me improve! And tell me what you all want to see later in the story so I can fit it to my followers' needs.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Now- Kiss!

**Okay. So I realize that in this story's character thingy it says Kendall and Logan, but I put Jo, Kendall, James, and Logan, so it automatically set two of the four to show in the character thing. I'll try to fix it.**

**By the way, Logan will come into the story around chapter four or five probably, for all you Henderwhores. ****J**

**This chapter is going to be a bit different than the others, so have a party.**

**Please enjoy chapter three of The Fangirl Rulebook!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Now… Kiss!_**

_I watch you all day, every day._

_Why won't you speed up?_

_Now… Kiss!_

* * *

The blond groaned as the lights in his and his bandmate's room flickered, the boy flipping face down in his covers. "Jesus Christ, are you having a rave?" He grumbled under his breath when the flickering didn't stop, instinctively reaching under his bedside table to pull out a little friend of his.

The water gun.

"Kendall, don't you fucking _dare_." The lights suddenly stopped flashing, said boy smiling triumphantly. Still half-asleep, Kendall stared through narrowed eyes, smirking as he eyed a cautious Logan at the door. Carlos began stirring in the bed beside him, glaring crankily at all of them. "Loges, get me waffles and my helmet. _Pronto_."

The rowan at the door quirked an eyebrow at his bandmate, Kendall shrugging and slipping out from under his covers to press his feet to a plush, fresh carpet. He'd never get tired of that feeling. The blond moved a hand up to smother his face, trying to wake himself up as he waddled across the room and into his and the Latino's bathroom.

Kendall smiled crookedly into the mirror, his blond hair sticking up everywhere, making him shake his head. He'd never have the look. Shrugging, the blond bounded out of his room, rolling his eyes as the sound of Carlos and Logan bickering gradually became louder. "I'm _not _going to get you your _fucking helmet,_ Carlos!" the rowan retorted, agitated. "_Bitch, _yes you will."

Coughing, Kendall dismissed the kitchen as he instinctively made his way to the swirly slide, diving in the bottom end to crawl up onto the balcony. "Jamie!" The blond stomped into the room, examining the area as he padded over to his bandmate's bed. A giant lump under the covers let out a deep, cranky groan, Kendall rolling his eyes, annoyed. "_Get your pretty ass out of that bed before I am forced to make you have sex with me_," the blond warned teasingly, leaning over to punch the lump in the side.

Suddenly, James pushed back the covers, revealing a challenging hazel gaze. "_And maybe I'd like that_," he remarked, licking his lips mockingly.

Kendall quirked an eyebrow and leaned over the brunet's bed, his face inches from James'. "Good. 'Cause if you didn't, I'd have to make you…" The blond trailed off, licking his index finger and circling his nipple suggestively. James grinned and rubbed his eyes, staring teasingly as Kendall continued to lick his lips and finger his nipple.

"Okay, boy. I realize you're having fun," the brunet started scratching his head. "But I would prefer not to watch that all day." The blond nodded, yet remained in the same spot, his eyes narrowed at James as he circled his finger around his nipple.

Suddenly, the two burst out in hysterical laughing, both of them heading off to Swirly.

* * *

He couldn't _completely _deny the fact that he had something for his bandmate, but they both- or at least James- knew it was just an ironic thing that happened at the pool. They'd flirt a little, mess with each other's shirt and hair, and do that _all day._ Kendall honestly didn't have much of a problem with it, and it didn't seem that James did either, so they did it to pass the time.

Even when they know Jo is there.

Kendall inhaled as his gaze shot subconsciously across the pool area, standing with James by the cabanas. The second his green irises spotted his ex-girlfriend watching him, the blond moved his gaze back to his bandmate, who grinned at him. "Where'd you get that shirt? _The pretty penis store?_" The brunet started, leaning against the cabana flirtatiously.

"Look, James," Kendall began, glancing back at the blonde girl who watched them intensely from her lounge chair that sat achingly too close, even if it was all the way across the pool area. The blond shifted closer to the brunet, breathing in his comforting scent before inwardly frowning. "I don't wanna do this today." James looked momentarily hurt, looking down at his feet before turning away. "That's fine. Me- me neither."

Kendall shot a glance at Jo, who looked completely and utterly confused as she shifted her gaze between the two boys and the pool area.

* * *

She bit her lip anxiously in her crud of a room, pacing as she sipped at her Absolut vodka. She didn't understand. '_They didn't do the thing! They always do the thing- always!'_ the blond thought desperately, sobbing hysterically to herself. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't slightly- completely hyperventilating as she padded around her cold, lifeless apartment.

The blond thought deeply as she really inhaled the smells around her- vodka, the fading scent of smoke, the rotting bodies of her victims- _okay, maybe not-_, slight B.O._– damn, she needed a shower-_, and over-used perfumes. She needed a plan.

She needed Kames.

* * *

The blonde harbored a 'game face' as she swagged down the hallway, not feeling even slightly silly as she walked in slow motion down the empty hallway on the second floor of the Palm Woods. It only added to the effect that she was also settled in a wardrobe just about as ridiculous as the plan itself, the girl trying her best to sell it.

"Jesus, I need to get a life," the blonde finally mumbled to herself when she began turning a corner, beginning to walk regularly as she approached her destination. Straightening her back, the girl nodded enthusiastically to herself, her hand moving to stuff themselves in pocket before pulling out a set of notecards.

'_Hey. Help. Bitch.' _"Ok no…"

'_You see, I have a mild problem and I would like your assistance in my bitchin' plan.' _The blonde stared blankly down at the notecard, narrowing her eyes.

'_You. Me. _[frantic erase marks] _Sex. Plan. Now.' _The girl glanced incredulously down the hall stretching to either side of her, shaking her head. "There is no fucking way I wrote these cards," she muttered, flinging the notecards hopelessly into the air.

Closing her eyes, the blonde breathed in heavily, inwardly joyous that she no longer smelled of smoke and body odor. Her obsession was about to be evident to one more person, and, in her mind, that was one too many.

But she needed Kames.

Hesitating, Jo raised her fist, banging desperately, yet reluctantly, on apartment 2J's door.

* * *

**And chapter three is out! And short. Super sorry.**

**If you like, enjoy, obsess over, phangurl over, or hate this fic, please review. I need critique so I can my peoples' needs!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. I Swear I'm not Crazy

**Heya loves! I'm back with another chapter! **_**Obviously why the hell would I be here anyway Jesus I'm stupid**_

**So I wanted to ask if someone would like to make cover art for this story, if they wouldn't mind helping a desperate, amateur writer out.**

**Okay so here it goes!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: I Swear I'm not Crazy**_

"_Looks like what drives me crazy  
Don't have no effect on you-  
But I'm gonna keep__ on at it  
Till it drives you crazy, too."  
― __Langston Hughes_

* * *

"Carlos, answer the door!" The rowan's voice echoed throughout the apartment, only a third of the residents currently occupying the otherwise empty rooms. Their only parental supervision, the mother of one Kendall Knight, was halfway across the country in Minnesota, her other child, Katie Knight, tagging along with her. To say that the four teenage boys were happy about no parental supervision was an understatement; to say they were taking advantage of it would be a _huge _overstatement. They were lazy little shits.

"_Bitch, no_," an agitated Latino finally responded from his burrow in the couch, Xbox controller in hand and helmet atop his head. Logan snorted and scurried around the kitchen and to the door, tweaking his hair and clothes a bit before cheerily swinging the door open.

"Uh, hi, Jo," the rowan greeted, slightly disappointed and confused. "Kendall is out-"

"I know." The blonde girl pushed past Logan, stepping up to the teenagers' center table before turning back to Logan, only giving Carlos a mere glance. The rowan eyed Jo for a moment, just now realizing that the blonde was dressed in some rather fucked up clothing.

"Whoa, whoa," Logan stopped the girl before she could fully intrude. "What the _fuck _are you wearing?"

Carlos' interested was peeked when his My Little Pony character fell past a patch of clouds he was supposed to land on. "_Fuck…_ Oh hi, Jo!" The Latino turned toward the blonde and his friend- and one true morning enemy-, also eyeing Jo's interesting wardrobe. "I think she looks fine in drag," Carlos said matter-of-factly, glaring momentarily at the rowan. Logan sneered at his friend and looked back at Jo, who looked quite annoyed and unimpressed.

"Okay," she started, spinning around to the table and hopping into a seat, motioning for the two boys to also sit around her. "Hey, you got any liquor in this joint?" The two bandmates eyed the blonde as if she were **crazy**, the girl rolling her eyes.

"So why are you here?" Logan shifted in his seat, holding Jo's penetrating gaze, the blonde's lips curling up into a malicious smile.

"Boys," she began, twining her fingers together on the table in front of her. "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"So… You're saying that you get this _thing_," Logan and Carlos' eyes met in an awkward stare. "-and we get nothing?" The rowan looked back at the blonde, who smirked triumphantly at the two boys.

Jo shook her head, amused. "No- see, the beauty is that you get to see me _every single day!_" The blonde purred inwardly as she glanced back down at the piece of paper on the center table. In all honesty, it looked like a shit load of circles, arrows, triangles and scribbles. It looked like a fucking geometry book, but if these mildly football-addicted teenagers understood it, she was okay with it.

The blonde looked back up to be met with two deadpan expressions- the two boys seriously looked like they were going to either fall over and decompose on the very floor beneath them, or leave. The petite girl narrowed her eyes and sat back in her chair, meeting their gazes back and forth between the two of them.

Suddenly, the blonde lunged toward Carlos and pried the helmet from his head, clutching it to her chest as she backed up to the door, the Latino following her closely. Jo's eye twitched **crazily**, yet involuntarily as one hand quickly reached into her pocket, unleashing a mildly large pocket knife. Carlos stopped abruptly, eyes blown at the sight of the knife. Logan remained at the table, rolling his eyes because fuck, he couldn't give less of a shit about Carlos' dumb ass helmet.

"Just- Give me Helmet, Jo," the Latino persuaded gently, gesturing for her to hand it over. Said blonde shook her head, eyeing her plan on the table. "At least of one you little shits need to agree," she replied, glancing between the two boys.

Logan and Carlos exchanged glances, the Latino desperate to get his helmet back with having to do anything. The rowan eyed his enemy: the helmet, then the plan, and then Jo. The blonde's arm relaxed with the knife, lowering just a bit, but not _too _much. Not enough to let them think she wouldn't use it.

They'd have to decide soon.

* * *

Jo smirked as straightened her partner-in-crime's tie, the boy shifting restlessly and groaning. "Is the tie really necessary, Jo?" The blonde scoffed and gasped mockingly, stepping back to stare incredulously at the boy. "It is a _huge_ part of this plan, child!" The boy stared blankly at the blonde.

"Hey, don't diss the tie, Loges," the Latino butted in from across the room, smiling cheekily in the mirror at himself. Jo grinned fondly at her second partner-in-crime, turning back to finish tweaking the accessory on the rowan. Shaking his head, Logan glared angrily at Carlos and the boy's helmet, stomping his foot.

"Hey, you put yourself in this situation. Maybe if you weren't so **crazy** in love with Carlos' helmet…" Jo drifted off quietly as she stepped back from whispering in his ear, smirking as the rowan fumed. "I am not-"

A knock at the blonde's apartment door interrupted all of them, the trios' heads whipping around to stare wide-eyed at the door. Carlos whimpered and fiddled with his helmet, frowning at Jo and Logan. "I wanna back out now, Jo." The blonde girl shook her head and fixed her cardigan, motioning for her partners to go hide.

Clearing her head, Jo made her way to the door, settling a gentle hand on the door knob. Moments passed by in slow motion, the blonde's grip becoming firm on the knob. "Okay. Grow up, pussy," Jo whispered to herself as she turned the knob, the door slowly opening to reveal the blond and brunet boy they were waiting for.

"Jo," the blond spoke up, nodding to the girl, his friend doing the same. "Please…" Jo examined how close they were standing, licking her lips as her heart fluttered. "Come in." She motioned to her living area, inwardly proud that she had cleaned enough to make her den presentable to the public.

"So…" The brunet trailed off as they sat down relatively closely. Not close enough for Jo's liking. "Why exactly are we here?"

Jo narrowed her eyes at the two boys on her couch, taking a quickly glance around to spot a slightly panicked Carlos behind her computer desk. "What a nice question, indeed, James," she began, catching Kendall's skeptical gaze.

Suddenly, without hesitation, her hand shot up, her thumb shooting up to signal to her partners as she smiled at her guests.

Out of nowhere, Logan and Carlos were up, the rowan slamming and locking the door, the Latino moving behind the couch to hold them down on the piece of furniture.

What a nice question indeed.

* * *

**And that's chapter four!**

**So how is my writing/idea so far? Please favorite, alert, and review!**

**Please, please review! I need suggestions, but a quick correction/compliment/complaint means a lot too.**

**Thanks. xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Let the Madness Begin!

**Hey, people! I'm back.**

**The offer for someone to help me make a cover photo for this story is still up, if you're interested.**

**This chapter may be shorter than usually, but next chapter will be longer.**

**Here's chapter 5 of The Fangirl Rulebook!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Let the Madness Begin**_

* * *

_There is no great genius without some touch of madness._

_-Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

* * *

The blonde smiled widely at her two prisoners, clasping her hands together behind her back as Logan scrambled to her side. She honestly couldn't believe that she had the ability to fix the **madness **that was her life- and apartment room- and bring these two together, but she did it.

"Jo." A whisper in her ear got her attention and she cocked a brow in acknowledgement, her eyes still trained on her two prisoners. The blond and brunet stared back angrily, squirming as the Latino standing above them held them down. Before the rowan beside her had a chance to go on, the blond boy on the couch spoke.

"What the _fuck_ is this, Jo," the blond growled from across the room, the sentence more of a statement than a question. The blonde girl purred under her breathe. "It is what it is, _Ken_," Jo said, shooting a sidelong glance at a slightly amused Logan. The blonde's moved back to Kendall and then to the brunet beside him, who looked relatively calm as his gaze shifted between Logan, Jo, Carlos and Kendall.

Jo quirked an eyebrow. "Yo, James," the blonde spoke, said boy's hazel eyes moving to rest on her petite frame and face. James remained quiet, yet his expression spoke a thousand words to Jo as she watched him carefully. Finally, after a staring contest between the brunet and Jo, James began.

"You three _will _let us go, or your heads will be fried and served with boiled eggplant and white rice the next time I have the desire to cook." His bandmates' heads shot around to stare at him, suddenly fully aware of James' presence. Logan and Jo locked gazes for a moment, both slightly amused.

"Well." Logan coughed as he smirked at the two prisoners, Kendall's eyes pleading as he stared daggers into the rowan's eyes. Carlos also cleared his throat from behind the two teens, gesturing for Logan to assist in handcuffing their bandmates.

As they snapped the last 'cuff shut around James' wrist, the brunet hissing at the circulation loss, Jo began advancing on her prisoners, her face butting in to speak clearly to both of them. The blond and brunet locked distressed gazes, cautious as the blonde began speaking.

"_This week will be __**madness**__ for you."_

* * *

"Just answer this," Jo started, glancing back at the annoyed blonde and brunet behind her. The two boys rolled their eyes, grimacing as they let out simultaneous moans and groans. "What do you want to say to your Omegle stranger?" The blonde smirked as she fiddled with her laptop, Logan grinning as he locked gazes with her. Carlos stood behind the prisoners, frowning miserably.

"Oh..? It seems our stranger is horny." Jo winked animatedly at Kendall and James, who grunted and shifted uncomfortably. As the blonde girl babbled on, the handcuffed teens scooted closer to each other in desperation to be set free of **madness**, Kendall speaking up first.

"_Fuck_," the blond boy groaned, his lip curled up in distaste as he stared hopelessly at the ceiling. James responded with a mutual moan, his head rocking back onto Kendall's shoulder. "Was your girlfriend always this fucking trippy?" The brunet's gaze shot momentarily over at Jo, who still babbled on as she contemplated what to say to the random stranger on Omegle.

"What the _fuck _is ASL?" Jo nearly yelled as she was on her billionth chat with another stranger, banging her fist on the desk, frustrated. "Oh... Another sexy lemur?" The blonde girl wandered, nodding and typing 'why yes indeed I am just another sexy lemur. How did you know?' into the chat box.

Kendall sighed, looking back at his bandmate over his shoulder. "Sometimes," he finally mumbled out, not really wanting to get deep into the fact that the blonde was indeed slightly messed up. James nodded, mindlessly snuggling his head deeper into the crevasse of Kendall's neck, enjoying the little warmth of the blond's neck in the not-very-homey living room.

As the two boys' gazes slowly moved back to rest on an occupied the blonde girl, it suddenly became a devastating possibility that they wouldn't get out soon enough.

* * *

The blonde girl blinked lazily as she stared back at her two prisoners, her gaze meeting Kendall's, who stared back distastefully. The petite girl's hand came back up to her mouth, moving back to tip a small swig of Svedka vodka into her mouth. Logan stood behind her, meeting Carlos' gaze every couple of minutes when the Latino would sway sleepily and try to blink away the temptation. The rowan let out a small chuckle when the smaller boy would lazily pull a hand away from the two prisoners to smother his face, the blonde leader scolding him.

"Carlos, wake up," she would whisper loudly, giving him a look. The Latino would nod, slightly scared, and stand bolt upright, his grip tightening around Kendall and James' arms. A few minutes later it'd happen once again, the petite teen scoffing and narrowing her eyes, the boy once again standing up taller- gripping tighter.

Kendall began to raise his finger, his mouth opening to break the deadly silence that gripped the room. The blonde butted in before a word could be said, eyeing both of her prisoners. The two boys exchanged glances, their eyes moving back to the petite girl who swished alcohol around in her mouth uncertainly. Kendall and James shifted uneasily, holding their breaths, as they knew something was seconds away from being said.

Finally, the blonde appeared to have swallowed her Svedka, eyeing her two prisoners mischievously. She, along with Logan, who seemed to be on the same boat as the blonde, smirked devilishly, putting the cap back on the bottle of Svedka and setting it down beside her recliner. Her mouth opening, the two boys braced themselves.

The words that exited the blonde's mouth could have honestly began the whole **madness **of the charade spent in that very apartment room over the next week.

"I want you two to," she smirked as she hesitated, examining her prisoners' faces. Kendall and James blinked leaning forward slightly in their chair.

"Kiss."

* * *

**Lol. I can't believe people even like this story. It's so weird and just- **_**sigh.**_

**Anywho, people please please review; it really helps out for next chapter, so I can use your compliments, complaints, and corrections to improve next chappy!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE!**


	6. No Way

**Heya again, friends!**

**I don't really have anything big to say other than that the cover thing is still up, so just tell me if you want to help me out!**

**Here's chapter 6 of this shit!**

**By the way, LilRed29621 helped out a bit this chapter, so go highfive her when you get done with this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: No Way**_

* * *

_I can't wait for the day that I look at you and feel absolutely nothing._

_-Unknown._

* * *

"Kiss," the blonde girl repeated, staring at her two prisoners as if they were dogs and had no boundaries. The rowan behind her coughed, surprised, yet kept his composure; he honestly didn't mind what the girl insisted, even if it struck an odd chord in his mind. The blond on the couch eyed the girl incredulously; the brunet just sat, deadpan, eyes flickering between the blond boy and the petite girl on the recliner.

The rowan craned his neck down toward his partner, his eyes still trained on the two boys on the couch. "Jo," he whispered, narrowing his eyes. "Defiance." The rowan stated the word simply, in hopes of intimidating their prisoners. He only got a harder stare from the blond on the couch across from them.

Jo's eyebrow quirked momentarily in acknowledgement, her hand reaching below her to grip the Svedka vodka. "I realize that, Logan," she responded, glancing up at the boy above her. The blonde girl rolled her eyes animatedly, giving the rowan a playful look before staring back at her prisoners.

"Kendall." Jo glanced at the blond. "James." Her gaze shifted to the brunet. "It's not that hard to understand," she reasoned, exasperated. The blonde girl's eyes were nonchalant as the girl leaned back in the chair, a gentle, yet devious smirk playing her lips.

"You," she started, pointing a lanky finger at Kendall. She smirked as her eyes shifted away to the blond's 'companion', a spark of real interest lighting her gaze as her OTP was about to become canon. "Kiss _him_," the blonde girl finished, licking her bottom lip.

Kendall's eyes shifted to James, who stared wide-eyed at him. '_This… This is the time_,' Jo thought, biting her lip as she rode her buzz, savoring the sight of the two boys taking in each other. Suddenly, the blond boy's head spun around to face her, a challenging look on his face. James still sat beside him, staring at him, as his gaze lowered, a light of disappointment momentarily settling in his eyes. Then it was gone.

The blond boy stared defiantly at the petite girl on the recliner, refusing, no matter how much James' submissiveness aroused him, to follow Jo's orders.

Jo wasn't about to let her chance at a canon OTP down because of one damn ass boy.

The rowan above the blonde girl chuckled, stepping toward his bandmates as he pulled Jo's pocket knife out of his blazer, waving it around threateningly. Jo blinked, surprised as Logan defended her actions. A wave of appreciation flooded over her and suddenly her buzz was taking over, causing her to stumble toward him, and spinning him around in her unsteady grasp. The rowan stared, confusion lighting his gaze as the slightly drink blonde leaned up and smashed her lips into his, pulling away shortly after.

As Jo flung herself lazily into her recliner, the four boys in the apartment eyed her, all with different expressions. Carlos stared up at the ceiling desperately, wanting out of the fucking room right then. '_Jesus fucking Christ- this woman is getting worse by the minute.'_ Kendall's original challenging stare changed momentarily before morphing back into his defiant look. '_I have no idea what the fuck just happened but I will __**not **__kiss James. Not if that bitch wants it.' _James pried his thoughts away from the memory of Kendall's emerald gaze resting on his lips moments ago to reflect back from when they were first locked in the cluttered apartment around 3 hours ago to right then. _'I knew it would happen.'_

Logan stood, frozen, his lips and cheeks burning furiously as the kiss remained buried in his lips. In his memories. The rowan brought a hand up to touch his lips, guiltily savoring the sweet, smoky taste of Jo's lips: alcohol, coffee flavored lipstick, a faint hint of a history of a smoking addiction. There where layers to this somewhat drunk, obsessive girl that intrigued Logan beyond the realm of recollection that his loyalties lay with the bipolar Camille Roberts, who constantly put their relationship on hiatus.

The rowan's deep brown eyes turned to the blonde girl, who smiled back sweetly before returning her attention to Kendall and James.

Jo smirked drunkly at the two, slightly dazed from previous actions. She honestly didn't know how the fuck she got from appreciating the rowan to kissing him, but she liked the blind rush that followed her to her seat, and her bottle of Svedka. The blonde girl wasn't sure she was necessarily happy with herself for kissing him, and she needed a cover.

Blinking out of her reverie, Jo started in a smug tone, "See that? That was a proper kiss. That is how you-" she pointed to Kendall, wavering, "and you-" another awkward point in James' direction, "should kiss."

The blonde heard a faint grunt of disbelief coming from behind her but paid no attention to it; she was set damn straight on getting to these two fuckheads to kiss. Just a defiant ex-boyfriend and measly- _incredibly arousing- _kiss from a friend to '_make a point_' wasn't going to stop this.

"If you don't do it, I will break James' comb!" Jo threatened boldly, pulling out the comb to reveal she actually did have it. She honestly couldn't believe Logan would give it to her when she approached 2J originally, but, to her surprise, the rowan handed it over without hesitation.

James' eyes widened in surprise as he gazed incredulously at his comb, wondering briefly as to how she got it. Then he remembered that Logan and Carlos were her partners-in-crime. "_Bitch_," he growled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head to glare at the wall. The blond boy beside him nudged him, staring into James' hazel eyes with a sense of promise before wretching his eyes away to glare back at Jo.

"Drop the comb and," Kendall hesitated, his voice wavering- his stare wavering- his decision wavering- as he thought quickly. "I'll kiss James." The blond boy maintained his gaze once again, although the light blush on his cheeks and the anxious, excited sparkle in his emerald eyes betrayed his confidence.

The brunet sitting beside him whipped his head around to stare at his bandmate, incredulous as he stared at his friend. There was no fucking way Kendall was about to kiss James- not that the brunet necessarily had any problem with that- 'cause he was Kendall and James was, well, James.

Kendall coughed nervously as he realized that Jo's interest was sparked, the blonde girl placing the comb on the floor- with much protest from James. "Be careful with it, you _bitch_," the brunet whispered quite loudly from his spot on the couch, conflicted as he tried to protect his comb and anticipate Kendall's kiss at one time.

The blond gave mild attention to the comb and James as he sat, staring insecurely down at his lap as he imagined what the kiss would be like. It wasn't long before he felt a firm hand on his knee, sending a warm, embarrassed shock up his leg and throughout his body, the heat deciding to rest lightly on his cheeks. Kendall hesitantly looked up at his friend, giving his ex-girlfriend a quick suspicious glance before returning back to focus on James.

It was when the blond boy really met the bright, encouraging hazel eyes of the brunet that it really came flooding back to him: the childhood memories of sledding down the hills of Minnesota and crashing brutally into trees with James, going to school and failing all math tests brutally with James, falling in love slowly yet brutally with James, moving on to pursue a tiring, brutal Hollywood dream with James. The moments shared with this slightly intimidating, yet pretty boy in front of him were irreplaceable, and Kendall wasn't sure he wanted to lose that because of the dirty fantasies of an ex-girlfriend.

But James' lips looked so much more plush and attractive than they used to be when they were younger, and something about the brunet's eyes sparkling had the blond boy harboring the feeling that he used to have every single day back in Minnesota, when Kendall and James spent days nonstop together. Something opened in the brunet's eyes that broke Kendall, and made him want James even more in that very moment.

The kiss was on hiatus for longer than necessary, and James was slowly realizing that Kendall might not even want it with the brunet. The larger boy pleaded desperately through his hazel orbs, begging for one kiss. One promise that they could make it through as friends in the long run.

Kendall met James' wavering stare with a strong emerald gaze, trying to reassure that the kiss wouldn't change a thing between them when they got out of there.

Suddenly, with one last desperate glance, Kendall leaned up and pressed his lips firmly against his friend's, wanting to satisfy Jo and Logan, but not completely violate his and James' friendship.

But it was the larger boy's body leaning against his, and the fuzz that clouded his brain, and the warmth that surrounded them that set Kendall off. There was no way James was what he used to be to the blond. They once had a connection. That was then. And this was now. Kendall kissed back harder, leaning James back as he searched desperately for the source of why this felt so good- so right.

He knew he was pretty much choking James as he stuffed his tongue down the boy's throat, frantic as he continued to feel it- the connection. After a moment of realization, Kendall pulled away, his emerald gaze locked on his bandmate.

_**No **fucking** way.**_

* * *

**Oh! I realize that the end was cheesy and weird and stuff, but yep. Fun fun fun.**

**Anywho, compliment, corrections and complaints are all accepted as helpful criticism, so review away.**

**Fave/alert/review please! Definitely review!**

**Thanks!**

**P.S. Can someone please help with a cover photo? I'm a n00b and can't photoshop worth a shit so. Yep.**


End file.
